


Lust (Dot Pyxis x reader)

by Suckonmytitty66666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Smut, dot pyxis - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckonmytitty66666/pseuds/Suckonmytitty66666
Summary: This is a joke I guess😃
Relationships: Pyxis/reader





	Lust (Dot Pyxis x reader)

Currently I was waiting for orders from my commander Dot Pyxis, the reason I joined the garrison regiment was because of him I had looked up at him and finally had a chance to be by his side. 

“All of you are excused, expect for (y/n) “ The commander ordered and so the others left leaving you and Pyxis all alone. He sat down on his chair and took out his bottle of alcohol and took a sip and sighed.

“Ahh, (y/n) why don’t you sit down and have a drink with me” Pyxis offered at you and you did as he said and sat down in front of him. He lent you the bottle and you drank from it, you could feel the bitter alcohol going down your throat.

“So commander did you want to discuss something “ I asked as I gave him the bottle back and he crossed his legs as he looked at you.

“(Y/n) no need to be formal you can call me Pyxis, and no reason I just wanted to share a drink with you that’s all” The commander drank and had a tint of red on his cheeks.

You gulped and felt your heart beat faster, you had always wanted to be alone with him but you didn’t think it would be this overwhelming. You came back to your senses and decided that you should be more confident. 

“Commande- I mean Pyxis do you by any chance have a family or wife” I asked him and looked at him intently.

“Haha no I don’t have a wife nor a family, what about you (y/n) I mean your really pretty do you have a boyfriend of some sort” Pyxis chuckled and drank more.

“Actually I don’t have a boyfriend” I said as I looked at him.

“Hmm” Pyxis hummed and turned away.

“The reason is because I love you Pyxis” I blurted out without hesitation, his face was shocked by your response but you were even more shocked than him.

Pyxis cleared his throat and wiped his mouth, he stood up and walked towards you. Pyxis grabbed your face rough but gently kissed you on the lips. You could taste the alcohol as he kissed you, I kissed him back and slowly opened my mouth to his and he slowly slipped his tongue inside. 

You moaned softly as his hands had moved down to your chest and he slowly caressed them. Pyxis broke the kiss and looked down at you and slowly licked his lips.

“If you really love me (y/n) I want you to prove it. So get on your knees now” he ordered and you got off the chair and stood on your knees and began to remove his belt and lower his pants leaving him in his boxers. 

You began to rub him teasing him, you look up to see him grunting by your touch. You lowered his underwear and began jerk him slowly at first but picked up the pace. Pyxis was getting impatient and grabbed your head and forced you into him, you gagged as he hit the back of your throat, your eyes getting watery you look up to him smirking. 

“You are such a naughty girl, now suck slut” Pyxis said and grabbed a fistful of your hair and began to thrust inside your mouth.

“F-fuck your mouth feels so good” Pyxis moaned as he threw his head back but continued to thrust inside your mouth, you could feel yourself not breathing you were trying to pull him away but he had a strong grip on your hair so you couldn’t do anything but let him use you.

“Shit I’m gonna cum” Pyxis grunted and came inside your mouth , you looked up at him with tears in your eyes and your mouth full of his seed.

“Swallow it” He said with a stern look and saw as you gulped all of it, Pyxis smirked and let go of your hair.

“Get on the table now” Pyxis said, and you sat on the table he walked over to you and began to rub your breast again and taking off your clothes impatiently, you groaned as he kissed your neck. 

“Ahh Pyxis I want you now” (y/n) moaned out as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck making him lean closer. 

“Hmm you’ve been a good girl so I’ll do as you say” Pyxis said as he reached for your pants and removed them, he slipped his hand inside your underwear and began to rub your clit and your folds and slowly slipped his fingers inside.

“Your so wet” Pyxis grunted as he slipped his fingers out and removed your underwear and he grabbed his cock and aligned to your entrance and slipped in with ease, he stayed still as you adjusted and he was panting sweat dripping off his forehead.

“Pyxis I want you now” You breathed out and he grabbed your thighs and began to thrust inside of you, he gripped on your thighs digging his nails in. He grabbed your leg and lifted it up and placed it on his shoulder and went more inside of you thrusting harder than before.

“F-fuck you feel so great (y/n)” Pyxis leaned closer to you and thrusted harder and rougher than last time. He pulled out and looked down at you panting his chest moving up and down as he catches his breath.

“Turn around” you moved around and your stomach was on the table and your ass up, Pyxis grabbed your ass and squeezed it and entered you again he grunted and pushed himself on to you. Pyxis began to fuck you again but harder , he slapped your ass leaving a red mark, making you moan.

“Ahh fuck” You moaned and laid your head on the shaking table as he continued to fuck you senseless. Pyxis grasped on your hair and pulled it towards him making you groan in response. 

“I’m gonna cum” Pyxis grunted and let go of your hai as he squeezed down your hips and thrusted harder.

“Ahh fuck I’m gonna cum too” I moaned out as I was at my limit and felt as my stomach knotted and finally release. Pyxis came too and pulled out of you and stood there looking down at you. You had a smile plastered over your face as you were now satisfied. 

“Who would have know you were such a whore (y/n) “ Pyxis said as he looked at you.

“I’m only a whore for you commander” I said as I sat up on the table and crossed my legs as I looked at him. 

“Hmm well that would be trouble for me don’t you think” He said as he sighed and submitted to you again and the night continued like that.


End file.
